


lance what t the fuck

by lovecommittee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecommittee/pseuds/lovecommittee
Summary: i was a very stressed individual writing this





	lance what t the fuck

"Hey Lance." Keith greeted his teammate as he walked into the kitchen. He was really in the mood for some Oreo O's you know how it goes.

"Mi casa es su casa." Upon hearing this Keith halts. His blood runs cold as if his family had been fucking murdered in front of him. He usually tried to ignore it when Lance randomly spoke to him in Spanish especially in very unnecessarily long phrases. He was bilingual, but this is not how bilingual people talk? Also he fucking spoke Spanish in narration, too, which is not even needed. It's almost as if the author writing them having these interactions didn't know shit about how bilingual people talk nor knew anything about Spanish so they googled some Spanish phrases and words so they could get away with not being caught using google translate.

Suddenly, Lance starts blasting Shakira because obviously he can't be caught dead in a fic without listening to her ( or Beyoncé ). 

"Por Dios. Dios Mío." now hes not evenf ufcking  making sense liek can yyou all pelase sotp using those fucking phrases every time he speaks why does he need to say it so much. why cant he literally jsut flirt or talk to keith without having to speak spanish i dont fucking get it im having a breakdown.

ANYWAYS!

Keith poured himself some cereal ( no milk because hes a fuckin heathen ). He couldn't handle being in the same room as lance so he just leaves because he doesnt undertstand what hes saying half the time when the author throws in random spanish. he has flashbacks to the time hunk asked if lance was religious and he said "no no, mi amigo. i'm spanish."  when lance does this to allura she does not know fuck shit what hes trying to say and had actually throw him out a window because she thought it was a threat and based on how awkward and grammatically incorrect it was probably written it couldve very well been so. like fucking seriously why do u all not check how it translates. its like when people write bucky barns talking dirty in romanian but the phrasing it wrong like i was jsut told today "vin" is not the correct way to say ur nutting it means ur coming to a place. 

i cant do anything anymore writing this too all my energy im fuckign exhausted bye


End file.
